The invention was created as a response to the frustration and costly repairs that were done to the walls of a tub/shower enclosure and also to the walls of a free standing shower stall enclosure in my home. I set out to create a device that would prevent this unnecessary and untimely deterioration, (caused by hot soapy water, dirt and soap scum, and daily use) from occuring in the future. More importantly, I also wanted a means so that scrubbing and cleaning, along with routine maintenance of a tub/shower or free standing shower stall would no longer be necessary; and the use of harsh chemical cleaners, (an environmental hazard and waste of natural resources) and gallons of water to rinse these areas after cleaning would be substantially reduced or eliminated.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible, disposable liner, (meant to be installed, soiled through use, removed, discarded, and replaced); having a preferably transparent, weakened portion for openings to be made that allow user access to water handles and water spigots; that is releasably attached to the walls, preferably by magnetic pads, preferably with a hook that vertically suspends and secures the liner on a series of apertures along the liner's entire top length, and preferably also with magnetic pads that horizontally secure the liner to the bottom of the walls.
2. Description of The Related Artwork
U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,379 is a Portable Shower Stall which differs from my invention in that the full use of the tub/shower area cannot be used, and it doesn't have the pleasing appearance that the present invention has.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,026 is a Bathtub Wall Surround Kit and Seals that is different from the present invention in that it is not disposable, is not flexible, and requires cleaning and maintenance.